Tu me cambiaste la vida
by Bonny CrissColfer
Summary: Todo era perfecto para Kurt Hummel, popular, con la novia más linda, guapo, y un muy famoso jugador de fútbol en Ohio. Acaso la llegada de un joven gay lo cambiará todo, empezando por su orientación sexual y terminando en toda su vida?. Blaine le enseñará a Kurt que el amor tierno y puro lo puede todo y Kurt le enseñará que la pasión y la aventura son parte de ser almas gemelas.


**Espero les guste esta nueva fic, es algo extraña, bueno completamente extraña :P Pero si es Klaine 100% no crean que no, asi que basta con esa aclaración, si más que decir salvo que le den su favorito, los dejo con ****_"Tu me cambiaste la vida". _**

Algunas advertencias:

Esta fic es Rated: MA ocea hay Klex, y ya verán pero si es explícita ;) Para Perver Klainers, LIKE ME! ;) Espero les guste, subiré cada semana un cap. nuevo.

* * *

_Actualidad:_

_Kurt Hummel, un adolescente muy popular, jugador de fútbol, sexy, con unos preciosos ojos azules cual océano y el galán número uno de las chicas de Ohio, su actual novia Quinn Fabray era capitana de las animadoras y una de las mejores cantantes en el Glee Club al cual él pertenecía por obligación debido a que Sue lo encontró teniendo relaciones con Quinn en el auditorio. _

* * *

Día Lunes 08:00 am

-Llegas tarde niño- le dijo Beist a Kurt.

-Vamos coach, las novias son primero, y mi padre siempre me dijo que hay que hacerles caso en todo y darles siempre lo que quieren y cuando lo quieren- dijo Kurt chocando puños con Puck, Sam y Finn, haciendo que Beist ruede los ojos y anote en su cuaderno- aparte coach ¿qué son solo 15 minutos de tardanza?- dijo soltando una risita burlona, eso hizo que Beist se enfurezca.

-Según mi reloj fueron 25 minutos tarde, y los repondrás esta tarde a las 6 pm en las pruebas que tenemos para reemplazar a Mike, ya que él así como tú, obedeció a su corazón y ahora baila con un elenco cual princesa, solo le falta el tutu- todo el equipo lo miró y tuvieron que aguantar las ganas excesivas que tenían de reírse.

-No lo haré al menos hoy no, es lunes, es el único día en el cuál no hay Coro e invité a mi novia a ver una película, muy aparte del echo que no estaré sentado por 25 minutos viendo a un montón de perdedores pateando un balón con la esperanza de que avance un metro sin conseguirlo- esas palabras no bastaron para Beist- Nadie dijo que fueran 25 minutos, nose si seas bueno para matemática, "Cara Bonita" pero multiplica el tiempo que demoraste por 2 y súmale 10- tardó como 10 segundos en calcularlo y gritó - No es justo coach eso es una hora de pura mierda, no lo haré, no me sentaré a ver tanto mediocre en su intento de ser popular – y por última vez lo dijo, resaltando cada palabra – NO LO HARÉ! – Todo el equipo se quedó perplejo del comportamiento y la altanería de Kurt, no había nacido el ser humano que desafíe a Beist de esa manera sin salir ileso, todos incluso el mismo Kurt sabían que lo que había hecho y dicho traería muy graves consecuencias.

Beist se acercó a Kurt detallando paso a paso que ella era no solo mas alta sino que cada brazo de ella eran dos de Kurt, cuando llego a estar tan cerca como para Kurt mire para arriba dijo -Quiere ponerse a discutir señor Hummel?, muy bien entonces eso haremos usted no solo se quedará 2 horas mas tarde - kurt interrumpió - DIJO UNA!

-Corrección ahora serán dos y yo que usted me quedo callado si no desea que la suba a 3 horas, porque aun así las pruebas terminen en solo una hora, las otras dos se las tomará limpiando toda la cancha y limpiando todo el colegio - se podía ver el veneno en la cada facción de Beist - Como decía... no solo se quedará 2 horas en las pruebas mas tarde, sino que si usted no aparece a las 6 en punto en esta cancha, completamente dispuesto y con una sonrisa que muestre sus pequeños dientes de leche, lo expulsaré del equipo-

-Usted no puede hacer eso, me necesitan aquí - en parte lo que dijo Kurt era cierto ya que él poseía una habilidad innata con el balón podía lanzarlo y patearlo más lejos que cualquier otro en la historia de Mckinley, pero su comentario solo hizo que los del equipo le rodaran lo ojos y hizo molestar aun mas a Beist.

-Lárgate de aquí niño antes que mi amenaza se cumpla antes de lo indicado, ya nos hiciste perder 40 minutos de entrenamiento, vete a pensar en lo que hiciste y empieza a tomar enserio a tu equipo - Beist dio la orden para que todos se pusieran a trabajar a pesar que estaban mas que incómodos con la situación, y le dio la espalda a un petrificado Kurt.

Kurt levantó su mochila y se dió la vuelta, saco su celular marcó el número de Quinn, ella se encontraba en su casillero cuando escucho su celular y vio la foto de su irresistible novio, una sonrisa saltó de su rostro y contestó de inmediato.

-Hola guapo, tan pronto me extrañas - dijo en tono seductor el cual extrañamente no incitó a Kurt en los más mínimo.

-Me castigaron por llegar tarde nena asi que tendremos que posponer nuestra cita para el fin de semana- dijo con todo desanimado y algo arrogante.

-Pero porque no la adelantamos, estoy con 15 minutos libres ahora y la profesora de español no le importará que llegue unos minutos tarde- no había podido decirlo mas explicitamente, ella quería tener relaciones con Kurt, en ese preciso momento.

En ese instante Kurt no podía tener mejor propuesta, estaba muy estresado por lo que acababa de pasar y tener a Quinn con un baño o donde sea en ese momento no era mala idea - Mmm... gran propuesta preciosa dime donde nos vemos - y mientras Quinn le decía donde y que no se olvidara de llevar protección Kurt se chocó con una preciosa chica rubia la cual llevaba solo una mini falta, tacones, panties hasta las rodillas, y un polo que gracias a Dios era tan ajustado que mostraba su impecable figura y definidas curvas, el ya le había echado un ojo y deseaba poseerla, después de todo era Kurt Hummel y su fama de mujeriego no era por las puras - Quinn se me presentó algo urgente mas tarde te llamo- colgó e inmediatamente tomó la mano de la rubia ya hacía en el suelo por el choque y le dijo - Perdón muñeca tus preciosos ojos y mi llamada telefónica me distrajeron - la chica no tardo en entusiasmarse ante el alago de ese apuesto joven.

-No te preocupes de todos modos yo también iba algo distraída - ella le rozó el brazo, y soltó el roce rápidamente, haciendo que Kurt arqueara las cejas- Creo que ya se el motivo de mi distracción - ella le guiño el ojo, obviamente quería algo con Kurt, ella se apartó un poco de el y le dijo - Oh perdón si dije algo indiscreto, debes tener novia y como que todo el mundo nos esta mirando - efectivamente todo el pasillo los miraba pero todos ya sabían que el Mujeriego Kurt Hummel no se resistiría a una modelo o hasta a un perro con mini falda, el se acercó a su oído y le dijo - No tengo novia guapa, estoy disponible y si me miran es porque soy irresistible y tu...- la miró de pies a cabeza - tu lo estás aun más- se alejo de ella rozando sus dedos por su mejilla haciendo que la chica sintiera quemar su piel y estirara su mano a sus muy bien definido pecho- Kitty Wilde - la miro casi comiendola con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, quitó delicadamente su mano de su pecho, la besó y le dijo- Kurt Hummel, a tus pies Kitty - ella sintió que su nombre sonaba hermoso en su voz, esa especial y muy seductora voz.

-Entonces Kurt - le pasó la mano por el pecho sin llamar mucho la atención y haciendo que cierto amiguito de Kurt se emocionara- serías tan amable de darme un recorrido por el colegio? - detuvo su mano a centímetros del inicio del pantalón de Kurt - verás guapo soy nueva aquí y ... - Kurt la interrumpió- Eso es más que obvio nena, bellezas como tu solo se ven en la televisión - Kitty lo miró y tomó el brazo de Kurt dejándose llevar por el camino y solo asintiendo a las explicaciones de Kurt en cada clase, era tan fascinante escucharlo...

10 minutos después;

-Oh si Kurt, aahaahaah, má..s r..ápi..do b..e..be- Kitty ya estaba por el clímax..

-Es .. in.. .ee.. .. la...clase..de... e..ccoo..no..mia... ha..haa..lla.. es..ta..do.. vac...íaa..siiempre... es..tá.. o..cu..pada con.. pare..jas ...- dicho eso Kitty gritó por llegar al orgasmo y Kurt se corrió en el condón dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Kitty.

Kurt rompió el silencio - El mejor orgasmo de mi vida - lo dijo pasando saliva y muy agitado, hasta el se habría creido sus palabras de no ser que esa mañana se lo había dicho a su novia, a todo el equipo de animadoras (casi) y a las novias de sus amigos...

* * *

-Sería muy grato tenerlo en esta escuela señor Anderson, aunque a lado de Dalton me extraña su decisión- el padre de Blaine iba a tomar la palabra pero Blaine lo interrumpió tocándole el brazo tranquilizadoramente a su padre.

-Bueno director Figgins - Blaine hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro - soy ... -dudo unos segundo - soy gay- lo soltó finalmente, y para su sorpresa Figgins no mostró ningún gesto de asco o molestia como en los otros colegio a los que aplicó.

Figgins habló - Ya entiendo, usted fue víctima de bulliyng en su otro colegio, verdad? - Blaine negó- No, no de echo, allí te tratan muy bien siempre y cuando no seas gay- hizo una pausa para no mostrar su dolor, Figgins entendía muy bien y solo asintió y eso tranquilizó a Blaine, entonces él siguió narrando.

-Cuando mi director se enteró no tardó en dar aviso a el equipo de fútbol, a el Glee Club y a los Matematetlas, lo hizo según el en forma de aviso a mis mas cercanos amigos para alejarlos y avisarles que soy gay y los puedo contagiar- sin querer los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas, porque sabía que extrañaría mucho a Jeff, Nick, Whes, Thad y a Sebastian, ese guapo joven de ojos azules del cual siempre estuvo enamorado, sabía que no podía regresar ahí, así quisiera, pero le daría una oportunidad a Mckinley, Figgins le estiró la mano en gesto de saludo y Blaine no tardo en estrecharla.

- Bienvenido a Mckinley Blaine Anderson, aquí también poseemos Equipo de Fútbol, Matematletas y un muy unido Glee Club, verá, a diferencia de otros Coros, en este esta el Quarterback del equipo Finn Hudson y el kicker más popular de todo Ohio me atrevería a decir Ku... -Blaine habló- Kurt ... Hummel.. cierto? - Figgins no se sorprendió mucho ya que gracias a Finn y a Kurt el mes pasado ganaron el campeonato nacional de American Football y el muchacho ya debía ser conocido.

- Si si, él, también esta la capitana de nuestras animadoras Quinn Fabray y las 2 cocapitanas Santana López y Brittany S. Pierce , también hay dos asiáticos, 2 grandes morenas con voces increíbles, hay judíos, un inválido, y ahora si usted desea habrá un gay- una sonrisa incrédula pero con esperanza se asomó en el rostro de Blaine haciendo resaltar un brillito en sus grandes ojos color verde con borde amarillo y de vez en cuando marrones, Figgins seguía hablando- Eso también dará valor a muchos otros jóvenes que quizás quieran salir del closet.

Siguieron hablando de eso, Blaine cada vez tenía mas ganas de unirse al Glee Club, eran increíbles, y las nacionales se aproximaban y el tenía la esperanza de llegar ahí con ellos, terminada la muy entusiasmada charla, se despidieron, ya habían acabado las clases y aun no podía audicionar al Glee Club tenía que esperar hasta mañana, pero cuando se acercó el periódico mural vió algo que llamo su atención:

_Hoy 6:00pm pruebas para el equipo de Fútbol._

Pero había algo recién escrito con lapicero azul que desentonaba con la impresión pero la letra era muy hermosa.

_**Invitado Especial : Kurt "Grandioso" Hummel y debido a su presencia no aceptará a mediocres que no saben jugar, si vas es porque juegas bien, el SEÑOR Hummel no esta dispuesto a perder su tiempo así que háganlo fácil y si sabes jugar ve pero si no resígnate a ser un perdedor lo que te quede de colegio.**_

Solo pudo reirse al darse cuenta que el mismo Kurt Hummel lo había escrito y algo en su subconsciente le dijo que estaba hay por un castigo, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al instante cuando vio que hay no terminaba la nota del arrogante jugador.

**_P.S: Estas pruebas le prohíben la admisión a : GAYS, LESBIANAS CON COMPLEJO DE MACHOS Y CON SÍNDROME DE DOWN, "ESTO NO ES EL GLEE CLUB"_**

No podía, no podía decirle a nadie que era Gay! - De nuevo al closet Anderson - se dijo así mismo y soltó una solitaria lágrima, la cual tuvo que borrar de inmediato ya que veía a alguien acercase, cuando vio que el conserje se alejaba y el pasillo se quedaba sin un alma salvo el se sentó en el suelo con la espalda a la pared y se odiaba por ser asi, por se gay, por no ser normal, en ningún colegio aceptaban a los gays, y eso era cierto, nadie lo quería, todos los que eran como el tenían que esconderse, PORQUE? porque? el era así, PORQUE? no podía enamorase de una chica, y ser un chico NORMAL... esa palabra lo rodeaba NORMAL ! SE NORMAL! por ser así tuvo que alejarse de su antiguo colegio, Figgins no se daba cuenta que si en el Coro estaban todos esos personajes era por obligación o un castigo que tenían que pagar por haber echo algo malo, si quería encajar tenia que ser NORMAL, tenía que fingir ser hetero, hasta tendría que dejar de usar sus pajaritas ya que eran muy GAY, y sus pantalones a la canilla ajustados, tenía que ser NORMAL.

Esa tarde antes de las pruebas se dispuso a cambiar radicalmente su guardarropa, se compró unos jeans, seguían siento ajustados pero no hasta la canilla, 3 pares de zapatillas Nike y 2 Vans, el ya tenía varios polos, claro que antes los combinaba con sus pajaritas pero ahora los dejaría abiertos, dejar sus pajaritas era lo que más le dolía pero no tenía otra opción, dejo de engominarse mucho el pelo lo que hizo que una bomba de sedoso rizos saliera a la luz, no eran muy largos pero se notaba que no era él.

Ya eran las 5 y 30 y entre sus planes para verse mas "hombre" estaba lograr entrar al equipo de fútbol sea como sea, el era buen jugador, no como Hudson o Hummel pero era fuerte. Estaba a punto de salir cuando su papá lo vio.

-Blaine? -dijo mas que extrañado al ver a su hijo completamente distinto a esa mañana, no tenía el gel de siempre, reemplazó sus lindos pantalones de colores a la canilla por unos jeans que ya rozaban el suelo, y lo peor de todo NO LLEVABA SUS PAJARITAS - eres tu hijo?- no lo pudo reconocer.

-Mmm.. que no vez - lo dijo algo rudo y empleando una voz mas grave de lo normal, y ese cambio de actitud estaba entre sus planes también, su padre ya sabía lo que estaba pasando- Si no tienes algo mejor que decir mas que mi nombre es tarde y me tengo que ir - tomo su chaqueta y cuando iba a abrir la puerta alguién lo atrajo y lo abrazó con todo el amor que un padre puede brindarle a su hijo, Blaine no tardo nada en devolverle el abrazo con la mimsa intensidad y empezó a llorar.

-No puedo papá - dijo con voz temblorosa - No puedo, ellos odian a los Gays, no nos quieren, el Glee Club es solo un castigo para ellos- el señor Anderson estaba pensando en ir y darle unos cuantos puñetes a Figgins por mentir.

-Pero Blaine, eso no fue lo que nos dijeron- su voz tenía veneno- Se supone que ahí no hay distinciones, todos se tratan bien.. Hijo no llores te amo y yo estoy muy orgulloso de lo que eres, no hay padre mas orgulloso que yo- ni esas palabras tranquilizaron a Blaine.

-Figgins no mintió- su padre ya estaba confundido- el no sabe, yo solo me di cuenta, nos odian papá, por eso tengo que hacer esto si quiero terminar la escuela. Me queda un año y cuando termine y me vaya a Nueva York conoceré a alguien y seré feliz, ahora solo tengo que fingir- su padre no estaba de acuerdo para nada, el debía ser quien es, sin importar el resto.

-Blaine eso no fue lo que te enseñé todos estos años, estaba orgulloso de tí, por tu valentía, porque cuando estabas en Dalton no fingías ser quien no eras y estuve aun mas orgulloso de ti cuando les dijiste a todos que eras gay sin importar las consecuencias, el que te quiere te quiere, seas lo que seas, creas en lo que creas, se un ejemplo no seas otro de esos chicos reprimidos sin anhelos y aspiraciones que se esconden precisamente por esto, por el miedo al rechazo, de gente que no importa en lo mas mínimo- miró a su hijo con una sonrisa y Blaine le sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas,se levantó y lo miró con agradecimiento- Bueno hijo ahora ve y cámbiate con tu ropa de siempre y vienes que acomode tu moñito- pero Blaine lo miró extrañado y le dio una triste sonrisa.

-Perdón papá, se que debo ser yo pero no ahora, iré así y de ahora en adelante me verás así, a menos que me acepten en el equipo de fútbol cosa que dudo _(Porque estará el arrogante de Kurt Hummel_) y tenga un lugar en esa escuela, quizás regrese mi estilo de antes pero ahora es imposible- Blaine parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta hasta que vio la cara de desconcierto de su padre.

-Que decepción Blaine creí que serías el cual iniciaría una revolución Gay, o el primer presidente Gay de EEUU, pero así como vas hasta pienso que en verdad no eres gay- eso le dolió mucho a Blaine ya que había sufrido mucho como para que alguien lo llame NO GAY.

-Como puedes pensar que no soy gay, sabes todo lo que he sufrido, toda la mierda que he pasado, todas las lágrimas que he derramado, perdimos a mamá por ser Gay y me dices que NO lo soy?- Blaine estaba mas que enojado y su padre no demoro nada en contestar.

-Si lo fueras o al menos estarías seguro no dejarías que nada ni nadie te haga creer lo contrario o quiera cambiarte eso es lo que te enseñé desde que tu madre se fue.

-Nadie me esta cambiando, es simplemente m... tu no lo entiendes.

-Miedo Blaine? , tienes miedo de mediocres acomplejados.

-No, tu jamas lo entenderás, es algo más que miedo, odio ser yo, pero soy así y no me arrepiento.

-Te estas oyendo Blaine, te contradices a ti mismo- una guerra de gritos se desató.

-Mejor me largo.

-Si eso es lo que haces mejor, huir, ser un cobarde, ese no es mi hijo, regresa cuando sepas en verdad quien eres.

-No estoy huyendo, y no soy cobarde.

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunte si estabas seguro de ser gay?- los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas- me dijiste que si estabas seguro y que defenderías esa posición toda tu vida porque ahora era parte de ti - Blaine se volteó y cuando abrió la puerta su papá hablo una vez mas- No dejes de ser quien eres por querer agradarle a los demás, me agradas a mi y la opinión de los padres es la que más importa no?

-Adiós papá, deséame suerte- Se fue, encendió el auto de su papá, era un Toyota 86 rojo, y tomo camino a la escuela, mientras su papá solo podía desear que su hijo no quiera aparentar ser alguien más salvo el mismo, ojala Blaine lo entendiera.

* * *

-Ya han pasado 25 inútiles, que son mas débiles que un mondadientes, si Karosfsky los viera los partiría por la mitad con 2 dedos... Vamos coach, no hay nadie que pueda cubrir a Mike- Kurt y sus estupidas frases ya estaban aburriendo a Beist.

-Mira Hummel, si no elegimos a nadie hoy te irás del equipo yo creo que empiezas a poner de tu parte.

-¿Qué? ese no era el trato, era si no venía y sonreía, pero estoy sonriendo y vine.

-Dos cosas niño, Primero dije sonreír y burlarte de cada uno que pasa no es los mismo y Segundo solo han pasado 40 minutos te queda una hora y 20 así que sigue poniendo de tu parte- Kurt le rodó los ojos y juro que el próximo en aparecer sería el indicado sea como sea convencería a Beist, ya quería largarse de ahí.

-SIGUIENTE! - Gritó Kurt, entonces apareció un rubio ojos verdes, flaco, a distancia se notaba que era GAY y Kurt solo tenía algo que decir.

-Largo de la cancha mala imitación de niña, ve a llorar con tu mami y no me hagas perder el tiempo- Quizas tendría que esperar a alguien que no fuera tan ridículo, pero Beist detuvo al pobre jóven que lloraba como si se ubiera muerto su madre.

-Cual es tu nombre niño?- preguntó Besit y el tímido joven regreso y miro con veneno a Kurt.

-Chandler- dijo casi deseando que la tierra se lo comiera.

-Muy bien Chandler, entras al equipo. Felicitaciones!.

-¿QUÉ? está loca coach como esto va usar esto?- refiriéndose a la casaca- pueden haber miles de chicos en fila esperando la oportunidad y que si tienen cuerpo no solo huesos.

-Chandler ahora es parte del equipo, tu serás su mentor, si tu fallas el entrará por ti, y lo tienes que entrenar bien porque si tu fallas y el también... creo que ya sabes lo que te pasará.

-No NO NO no! jamás...

-Muy bien, esa es tu última palabra?

-Si!

-Entonces Chandler ahora eres el kicker oficial del equipo, que te parece esa decisión Hummel?

-Sabes que bromeaba no coach?, estaré encantado de entrenar a...aaa...aa. como te llamabas ? - dijo despectivo.

-Chandler señor- como la mayoría de Gays se sentía menos que cualquiera y sentía que Kurt ya hacía mucho con aceptar ser su Mentor de Fútbol- Ve a tu casa mañana a las 7 y 30 am todos los días, aquí, bien desayunado, duerme bien y aunque no quiera, puedes llamarme Kurt.

-Esta bien kurt, gracias coach- entonces el rubio se fue dejando a Beist y a Kurt solos.

-Bien echo coach, tu acción de caridad del día, no hago caridad desde que di un autógrafo gratis- se burlo de ella y solo pudo darle un golpe en la cabeza, y la saco de inmediato al darse cuenta que usaba mucha laca.

-Claro, criticas a los gays y usas mas laca que cualquiera de ellos- Kurt le golpeó la mano con brusquedad y le dijo- No; simplemente que mi imagen tiene que ser siempre perfecta. Era un completo arrogante.

-SIGUIENTE! - gritó Beist, entonces un joven de altura promedio, con unos rulos rebeldes, unas piernas muy bien formadas que se delineaban con un jean no muy ajustado, un polo que tenía los primeros botones abiertos y mostraban su depilado y seductor pecho, piel morocha como si tuviera el bronceado perfecto y unas zapatillas muy geniales Vans, este chico si que llamó la atención de Kurt Hummel.

-Bueno ya que el señor Hummel esta volando en el espacio y debe ser porque imaginó a su novia topless, yo te haré las preguntas- Kurt se dio cuenta que se le quedó mirando por alguna extraña razón.

-Perdón en que estábamos?- preguntó como si estuviera mas perdido que Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

-Bueno el muchacho necesita que alguien lo entreviste, y yo ya lo hice con Chandler- Kurt no podía explicar que estaba pasando, porque no podía hablar, pero bueno tenía que seguir con la conversación.

-Tu nombre- trató de sonar como siempre, ocea un patán.

-Blaine.. Blaine Anderson.

-Muy bien Blaine, ya tienes experiencia en el Fútbol Americano?- A juzgar por su musculosa espalda y sus bien definidas extremidades, se sentía estúpido por haber echo esa pregunta.

-Bueno si, en mi otro colegio era el kicker (mintió)- si jugaba pero estaba solo en la linea de defensa, esa respuesta provocó una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez con mucha intriga de Kurt.

-Mmm, muy bien- Kurt se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a el, cada paso que daba hacía que el sintiera mas su olor, era un perfume riquísimo y que también debió haber costado mucho, cuando ya estuvo a solo un paso de Blaine le pidió la pelota que tenía en sus manos y la colocó en el suelo en forma vertical y colocando su dedo indice en el otro extremo de la pelota.

-Patea- le dijo Kurt, cosa que hizo a Blaine poner muy nervioso porque el sabía lanzar pero no patear, necesitaba un golpe de suerte entonces, sacó fuerzas escondidas de muy dentro de el y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás corrió y sin cerrar los ojos para no parecer poco profesional pateo poniendo la cara mas tranquila que jamás había puesto pero por dentro saltaba de la alegría porque logro mandar la pelota fuera del campo, Beist y Kurt se pusieron de pie, completamente atónitos con el espectáculo que de Blaine y le aplaudieron.

Kurt se levantó y lo abrazó pero al darse cuenta de eso le dio unos golpes en la espalda y se alejo de el, esperando una cara de confución del morocho pero al contrario estaba sonriendo.

-Buen trabajo muchacho... mmm.. espera como te llamabas? -( porque siempre hacía eso? como te llamabas? que estúpido Kurt! ) como podría olvidar su nombre si ya estaba como tatuado en su subconsciente desde que lo dijo.

-Blaine señor- (señor? esa es tu forma de no parecer gay? Que estúpido Blaine!)

-Dime Kurt y esta es nuestra coach- movió la mano en dirección a Beist indicándole que venga.

-Que tal coach, valió la pena la espera verdad?.

-Si, que buena coordinación muchacho, de que escuela vienes.

-De Dalton- Kurt y Beist se miraron muy extrañados por esa respuesta.

-Has jugado en los partidos del campeonato del mes pasado -preguntó Kurt-

-No, bueno si en el primero pero luego viajé a Texas a visitar a mi abuela, estaba un poco enferma (mintió de nuevo)- la verdad era que si jugó todo el campeonato pero como estaba solo en la linea de defensa nadie noto su presencia y ni Beist ni Kurt ni nadie del equipo lo había visto o lo reconocería, ese era un punto a su favor.

-Oh como lo siento mucha... perdón Blaine, como lo siento Blaine, espero tu abuela este mejor- dijo Kurt

-De echo ya esta mucho mejor, solo era un resfrío, gracias por su interés.

-Bueno para hacerlo mas rápido, todos los días 7:30 am en punto, mañana te probaremos en la línea de defensa, no te ofendas si no te ponemos aun como Kicker o Gunner, irás avanzado de rango cada que demuestres mejor tus habilidades.

-No no hay problema, con mi esfuerzo quizás hasta te desplazo de tu puesto- ese comentario hizo reír irónicamente a Kurt, pero todos hay es decir los 3 se dieron cuenta que ese tipo de risa nunca había salido de los labios de Mr. Hummel.

-Buena elección coach, tiene un gran sentido del humor.

-Si me di cuenta niño- tratando de entender que le pasaba a su kicker- será mejor que vaya a romperles el corazón a los que están esperando por entrar, ya puedes irte Kurt te levanto tu castigo- esa noticia hizo que Kurt sonriera muy satisfecho- pero no te acostumbres, ultima vez que te paso una tardanza, a parte que si te echo del equipo ya tendría a un suplente- le guiño el ojo a Blaine, y para sorpresa del mismo Kurt ese comentario no le incomodó en lo mínimo- Duerman bien niños, y me refiero a ti Kurt nada de Quinn, esa jovencita mucho te distrae, nose que decir de ti Blaine pero ya te iré conociendo. Kurt rodo los ojos y le palmeo la espalda a Blaine en señal de lamento por la ultima advertencia de Beist, haciendo que ambos se rieran.

-Gracias de nuevo coach- se despidió Blaine al ver como se alejaba y lo dejaba solo con Kurt. Ya eran las 7 y 30 y no había nada de luz solar, todo estaba oscuro solo podían ver las siluetas, Kurt rompió el silencio.

-Bueno mi trabajo está terminado, mucho gusto Blaine nos vemos mañana.

-Mucho gusto igual Kurt, y gracias por esta oportunidad- le tengo que decir la verdad, le tengo que decir que soy Gay..., piensa rápido Blaine se aleja...

-Kurt... - su llamado hizo sentir escalofríos a Kurt, e hizo que voltee de inmediato.

-Tienes auto?.

-Mmm.. No, pero planeaba caminar.

-Bueno yo tengo auto, si quieres te llevo a la casa de tu novia si es hay a donde ibas y de paso me vas contando la situación del equipo- dijo Blaine muy amistosamente.

-Claro, vamos- Blaine avanzó hacia donde estaba y la luz de la iluminada calle hacia notara el bien formado cuerpo de Kurt, y el bien formado cuerpo de Blaine. Blaine hizo sonar la alarma del carro de su papá y lo ubicó al fondo del estacionamiento, se sorprendió de encontrarlo literalmente vació en comparación a cuando llego, coach Beist hizo un buen trabajo echándolos a todos.

-Es ese?- preguntó Kurt.

-Si es de mi padre pero mas lo uso yo, digamos que el odia tener que coordinar sus brazos con sus piernas- ambos rieron e ingresaron al auto.

-Es muy bonito- dijo Kurt, estos modelos de auto estan de moda- Blaine lo miró extrañado- Qué? no pensaras que me interesa la moda jajajaja- el morocho fingió una sonrisa- los autos me encantan.

-Igual a mi tengo cierta fascinación a los autos desde niño (mintió por tercera vez)- si hay algo a lo que Blaine jamás accedería a hablar sería de autos-(hubo silencio)- creo que deberías darme la dirección-

-Oh cierto- puso cara de despistado - Ve derecho por la Avenida 10 cuadras y te iré indicando el camino, mientras manejaba Kurt le contaba sobre el equipo, lo geniales que se veían en sus casacas y que pronto le harían una, le contó de su atractiva novia y su aventura de la mañana, y su aventura del día anterior y todas sus infidelidades, entonces preguntó.

-Tu novia ha de ser muy bonita, ¿Tienes novia no?.. -A Blaine solo le faltaba sudar y salir corriendo.

-No, no tengo, tenía pero como Dalton es solo para hombres, no la veía mucho y terminamos- (Otra mentira) no tenía de otra, el quería decirle la verdad, en verdad quería pero al escucharlo hablar de tantas chicas supo que esa confesión solo arruinaría todo, si su padre se enterara de esa mentira estaría mas que decepcionado.

-Te entiendo la distancia ha de ser una mier... , espera, tenías novia y no la veías seguido y por eso preferiste terminarla en vez de conseguir su reemplazo en la horas que no la tienes?- Blaine ni se molestó en mirarlo, sabía que Kurt era mas que hetero, era un patán de porquería que solo quería un polvo- tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas Blaine, mañana cuando estemos en el almuerzo te presentaré a algunas chicas y te daré algunos consejos y... - se detuvo, Kurt dejó de hablar, algo había pasado- Blaine..

-Si dime... - Blaine sudaba en cada pestañeo.

-Dime que no eres virgen...- Blaine se quedó helado, era como si su sudor se ubiera congelado en ese instante.

-A la derecha Blaine..- pero Blaine no escucho estaba muy asustado, siempre cuando mentía algo salía mal, debía decirle la verdad, debía decirle todo TODO!

-BLAINE A LA DERECHA!-el grito de Kurt hizo que resucitara de sus pensamientos y dio un giro brusco que hizo que ambos se golpearan contra los asientos.

-Que mierda pasó, tan difícil es confesar que eres virgen, no te voy a matar, ni te venderé, somos amigos y guardaré tu terrible secreto- dijo eso como para romper la tensión que se originó en ese instante.

-No es malo ser virgen- se defendió Blaine.

-No, no lo es, pero en un jugador de fútbol o una animadora hasta en un cibernauta, como te lo explico,mmm , ES INACEPTABLE!- Blaine rodó los ojos, no habló más, cosa que advirtió a Kurt que había exagerado con lo dicho, pasaron unas cuadras mas y Blaine estacionó donde le indicó Kurt.

-Listo galán ve a divertirte.

-Esta no es la casa de Quinn, es mi casa- Blaine se asomó a la ventana la examinó y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?, no crees que ya estoy cansado lo hice 2 veces hoy!, aparte que mañana tengo que llegar temprano si no quiero que me reemplaces en el equipo- Blaine rió bajo y le hizo ademán de encender el auto.

-Espera- lo interrumpió Kurt- Baja y ven Blaine- lo miró raro pero al ver la afirmación en los orbes azules de Kurt obedeció y se acercó - Se que mi comentario sobre ya sabes, tu "virginidad" - lo dijo susurrando- te afectó y lo siento, respetaré tus decisiones, pero eso si te ayudaré a que consigas una novia bonita, que te ayude con eso- Le guiñó el ojo y lo atrajo a el para darle una brazo de hermanos, el cual sorprendió por completo a Blaine, pero le siguió la corriente y le palmeo la espalda.

-Gracias hermano, ahí te dejo mi número por si alguna vez quieres un aventón- Kurt asintió y Blaine se separó y se subió a su auto, le hizo una mueca y se fué.

Kurt entró a su casa y vio a su papá leyendo el periódico, con una ceja levantada.

-Como te fue hijo?, hiciste nuevos amigos?- lo dijo resaltando esa palabra, en ese instante Kurt se dió cuenta que su padre lo había visto con Blaine.

-Si de echo si, 2, uno es mi aprendiz y el otro el que me trajo es un gran kicker, se que lo viste- su papá lo miró con cara burlona y no tardo en asentir- tengo sueño me iré a mi cuarto.

-Esta bien hijo, descanza- Burt Hummel no sabía que más decirle a su hijo, el otro muchacho era un jugador, era normal, a veces Finn lo acompañaba.

Kurt entró a su cuarto y sacó su agenda, era un diario pero el insistía en que era una agenda.

_Lunes 9:00pm_

_Primero lo primero, hoy folle con una modelo llamada Kitty, pero que chica, ahora si, de nuevo con el asunto de Quinn, nose como terminarla, es popular, muy sexy pero ahora ya no me hace sentir lo de antes, lo que sentí con Kitty, pero ni con Kitty me sentí satisfecho, creo que tengo que descansar del sexo un tiempo, ya me está aburriendo. Bueno eso es en cuanto a mi vida sexual, si hablo de mi vida social, diría que estoy mejor, gracias a la coach Beist tengo que madrugar por un inútil rubiecito el cual es mi aprendiz pero también por una gran persona, se llama Blaine, es una estrella del fútbol, y al parecer un gran amigo, los chicos lo harán sentir como en casa, hay algo raro en él, quizás un secreto pero no quiero inmiscuirme en su vida privada, el tiene derecho a tener sus secretos, parece una persona honesta, de echo es muy gracioso, dijo ser mejor que yo, claro no en esas palabras pero cree que podría reemplazarme, lo admiro por su valentía y por lo boca floja que es. Bueno agenda eso es todo. Hasta mañana._

_K. Hummel_

Nunca había mencionado tanto a una persona ni a Quinn, pero no se dio cuenta.

* * *

-Papá ya llegué...

-Hijo estoy en la cocina!.. -Blaine dejó su chaqueta en el sofá y se acercó a la cocina, abrió la puerta y un delicioso olor a café y pie de limón salió de la habitación, Blaine si no mal recordaba cuando se había ido se había peleado con su papá y ahora este lo recibía asi?- Como te fue hijo?

-Bien pa, logré entrar...- empezó a contarle todo desde que lo llamaron, hasta cuando pateó el balon fuera de la cancha, y concluyó con ..

-Y cuando voltee la esquina, recién entró a su casa... - Su papá lo estuvo escuchando atentamente y se dió cuenta que su hijo mencionó la prueba po minutos y estuvo hasta las 10:00 pm hablando del tal Kurt, según su hijo saco la siguiente conclución.

-Blaine según lo que me has contado la ultima hora, ese tal Kurt Hummel, el cual vive en la residencial que está a 4 cuadras de aquí, que tiene ojos azules, cabello perfectamente peinado, unas extremidades bien definidas, y una voz especial pero .. como dijiste.. varonil, y cejas completamente peinadas, es un hetero, mujeriego, patán, mal humorado, arrogante, necio ... el cual engaña a su novia todos los días y mas de una vez por día... y .. te gusta..- esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

-Qué estas loco, como me va a gustar, muy en el fondo es una gran persona y buen amigo, nada más.

-Bueno Blaine lo que digas pero te conozco, y la última vez que te escuché hablando así fue hace 2 años de Sebastian pero ni siquiera hablabas así de el - Blaine trató de ignorarlo- Perdón hijo si me equivoco, pero me pareció- quiso tomar su mano pero Blaine se lo impidió- Blaine nose si será así pero te aviso que ese joven es mas hétero que David Hasselhoff, y no quiero que salgas lastimado.

-Tranquilo papá, bueno ahora estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir - Le frotó el brazo a su padre y se fué.

Blaine estaba confundido, se puso su polo de dormir y se quedo con sus boxers, se tiró en su cama y sacó su diario.

_10:15pm Lunes_

_Hola de nuevo diario, hoy fue un día de locos, me cambié de colegio a Mckinley, es un buen colegio, o eso espero, mañana es mi primer día y espero me vaya bien, me aceptaron en el equipo de fútbol, mentí infinidad de veces, pero no me arrepiento, conocí a un nuevo amigo llamado Kurt, el es quien yo quisiera ser, valiente, con mucha autoestima, y HETERO, claro que no sería así de mujeriego o patán pero el sufre menos que yo, es un gran chico, creo que vive en una burbuja, debería abrirse al mundo y dejar de pensar que la vida es solo, sexo, fiestas, ser popular y ser el mas temido por todos. Quizás algún día cambie de parecer, o almenos eso espero. Mi día abría estado mejor de no haber sido porque ahora todos pensarán que soy hetero y seguiré dentro del closet un buen tiempo más. El sueño de mi padre de ser el primer presidente gay de los EEUU o de una revolución gay, tendrá que esperar un año más, solo un año y seré libre. Eso es todo, hasta mañana amigo._

_B. Anderson_

* * *

Martes 7:30 am

-Justo a tiempo señor Hummel, su aprendiz y su futuro reemplazo están esperándolo en los asientos, creo que debería hablarles- Kurt le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a ambos y tomó camino a ellos.

-Que hay rubio, hola Blaine- No podía estar mas animado, SARCASMO!- Den los 2, 10 vueltas a la cancha así calentarán. Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie, pero Kurt detuvo a Blaine y le dijo a Chandler que se adelante, el obedeció y se fué.

-Te presentaré con el equipo, tu estas con nosotros no con el rubio - Blaine le sonrió bobo, algo en el había cambiado, la noche anteriór no vio que Kurt era un ángel. Sus ojos Dios mio sus ojos eran mas azules de que lo recordaba, sus brazos, su cabello, tenía laca?, bueno eso no importaba, su piel... es posible que sea algodón, sus labios rosados, sus piernas, Dios santo, Kurt era un adonis! y no se había dado cuenta de eso...

-Blaine, Blaine, vives?- si querer se había transportado a Kurtlandia y la tierra había quedado en segundo plano.

-Si si, perdón estuve pensando -(en lo salvajemente sexy que eres)- en .. comida, veraz no he desayunado- Volvió a mentir, su padre no le pudo preparar mejor desayuno, huevos revueltos, hotcakes, hotdogs, una porción de torta de chocolate, 3 vasos de jugo de naranja y uno de leche...

-No te advertí que debías desayunar ?... -Blaine levantó las cejas e instantáneamente un viento de película movió sus rizos dando a la luz unas triangulares y exóticas cejas, y unos preciosos ojos verdes con amarillo, o transparentes o marrones , bueno el color no importaba aunque parecía magia , Kurt lo miro distinto, tu espalda musculosa y sus brazos definidos demostraban trabajo y sus piernas igual, pero algo andaba mal, que hacía Kurt Hummel echándole un ojo a Blaine Anderson.

-Estas bien Kurt?- preguntó un extrañado Blaine- si si, solo pensaba en que podías desayunar, tienes 10 minutos ve a la cafetería di que te mando yo y te darán lo mejor pero ve ya- Su voz sonó más como una amenaza que como una orden, algo no estaba bien porque miraba así a Blaine y porque le miró el culo cuando se iba?, algo no estaba bien, y Kurt sospechaba que era... FALTA DE SEXO! tenía que llamar a su aún novia, no por mucho pero al menos ella estaría dispuesta a estar con el y tendría que evitar toda la conquista.

_-Te veo en los baños en 5 mnts._

_-Ya estoy ahí, que pasa?_

_-Ya llego, apaga las luces necesitamos privacidad. _

_-Entonces nos vemos en el baño de damas al final del pasillo._

_-Ok._

-Coach tengo que ir al baño, me hizo mal la malteada- Al ver la cara de Kurt con ganas de vomitar solo le estiró la mano en señal de que se apure y Kurt corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, corrió por el pasillo hasta ver la señal de baños, y procuró que nadie lo viera entrando al baño e mujeres, su novia era muy arriesgada. Abrió la puerta y tal como le indicó las luces estaban apagadas, cerró la puerta tras de el con seguro y fué en búsqueda de Quinn.

-Donde estas? -Susurro-

-Aquiii -se escuchó un susurro a su derecha, entonces vio su silueta.

-Que pa... - susurro pero Kurt la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla salvajemente, la mano de Kurt subía y bajaba, entonces abrió los ojos, los labios de Quinn eran acaso mas suaves y carnosos, su aroma era ahora mas delicioso, tu trasero había crecido? algo no estaba bien, entonces mientras seguía devorando su boca abrió los ojos y si la mínima luz no le engañaba eran 2 hermosos ojos verdes, una mano lo alejó y Kurt se quedó sin aliento.

-BLAINE?...


End file.
